Cosette Coalhearth
A girl who is training to become a doctor, serves as an Engineer in Lanseal Academy's Class G. Profile 'Appearance' 'Personality' 'Biography' ;Valkyria Chronicles 2 ;Expanded Biography (VC2) ;Lovable Klutz with a Past Trauma ;Cosette's Unconscious Actions are like a Force of Nature ;Standing up to Juliana ;Reckless Friends ;Overcoming her Fear of Blood ;Beautiful World full of Vibrant Colors ;The Heroine! ;Cosette's Technicolor Room ;Expanded Biography (VC3) Story 'Valkyria Chronicles 2' The academy's entrance exams placed Cosette in Glass G along with Avan Hardins and Zeri, two students that she would quickly grew close to. During one of Juliana Everhart's rants at Glass G, Cosette volunteered Avan to be the class chair, much to the latter's surprise. With encouragement from Avan and Zeri, Cosette continued her development at the academy and kept her spirits high despite the worsening situation. However, news that Yuell was being targeted by the rebels forced old memories to resurface and Cosette began losing her composure. Determined to help his friend, Avan took Cosette with him on an unauthorized mission to aide Yuell's defense. The rest of Class G followed when Zeri was able to convince the headmaster to deploy Lanseal's forces outside their usual jurisdiction. While Class G succeeded in repelling Audrey Gassenarl and her forces, Yuell was devastated by the fighting with many civilians wounded. Cosette panicked, revealing her colorblindness and inability to cope with the sight of blood. In an act of extreme rashness, Avan shot himself to force Cosette to focus. Stunned by Avan's actions, Cosette rushed to save her friend as he lost consciousness. Though Avan had succeeded in forcing Cosette to confront her fears, the young woman was furious with the risk her friend had taken. Following Class G's return to Lanseal, Avan was placed in solitary confinement for deploying without orders. On the last day, Cosette visited him, asking to hear more about his childhood and hinting that she wished to grow closer. These hints were lost upon Avan, but the two continued to bond. During this time, Cosette also became closer with Aliasse, a Valkyria living on Lanseal grounds and under the care of Clementia Förster. Cosette tried to show Aliasse what it meant to have friends and introduced the girl to planting flowers. The two assumed a sisterly relationship, with Aliasse slowly opening up to Cosette and the rest of Class G. After the raid on Lanseal, Cosette and Avan defended Aliasse when Clementia tried to force the girl to leave with her. Though Aliasse was devastated at being abandoned by Clementia, Cosette and the other students quickly took in Aliasse as one of their own. During the closing weeks of the war, Cosette and the rest of Class G found themselves defending Darcsen settlements in the Doerfein Mountains from Baldren Gassenarl and the GRA. Baldren intended to collapse the mines and bury the Darcsen miners alive and once the charges were set withdrew. Cosette was the first Lanseal cadet to find the explosives but due to her colorblindness was unable to distinguish between the wires to find the right one to cut. The rest of Class G refused to evacuate, reiterating their faith in her. Ultimately, Cosette overcame her colorblindness and cut the correct wire, and marveled at all the beauty she had missed out on with her recovered sight. Cosette accompanied the surviving Lanseal forces on their last engagements around the port city of Anthold, helping defeat the remaining GRA leaders and sinking the battleship Dandarius. After graduating from Lanseal, she entered medical school with a full scholarship and moved in with Aliasse. Despite her busy schedule, Cosette remained in touch with her old friends from Lanseal. Gameplay For information regarding Cosette's stats, potentials and overall gameplay, please refer to: * Cosette Coalhearth/VC2 * Cosette Coalhearth/VC3 Quotes For information regarding Cosette's quotes, please refer to: * Cosette Coalhearth/Quotes Other Appearances Cosette has appeared as a character in the following spin-off titles: *''Valkyria Chronicles Duel'' as a playable character. Cosette has appeared as a guest character in the following titles: *''Samurai & Dragons'' as a playable character. Trivia * A second version of Cosette exists, available via a password, a lancer to the actual one's Engineer. Worth noting is that this version of Cosette is arguably one of the worst Lancers in the game. They can be told apart by the actual version having only one set lock of hair sticking up, and the generally more cheerful attitude and appearance, while the lancer version appears to have just woken up and acts as such. * Cosette makes a cameo appearance along with Avan and Zeri in Valkyria Chronicles 3. She is 15, as VC3 is set 2 years before the events at Lanseal. * She is one of the most dangerous Engineers as she is able (as an engineer elite) to launch 3 attacks at once. (one default, second with double attack (engineer elite potential) and the 3rd with beautiful world). Equipped with the proper weapon, her combat abilities can surpass those of Scouts as well. * Cosette has a bit of a resemblance to Shiemi Moriyama from Ao No Exorcist (Blue Exorcist). They also share a few similarities. They are both clumsy and they are better in medical work. They also have similar hairstyle. * In Double Digit Gap, Anisette reveals that Cosette's bust is four inches bigger than her own. Navigation Category:Lanseal Military Academy Category:Class G Category:Gallian Army